


When the Puppy Parade Rolls Into Town

by scioscribe



Category: Community
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has a weakness for adorable and Abed knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Puppy Parade Rolls Into Town

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but fluff: this is the October 19 of my heart.

“I should have known I’d find you here,” Abed said.

Jeff tried to nonchalantly eat his hot dog, but not so nonchalantly that he got mustard on his sweater. “You sound like a film noir movie.”

“A film noir movie would be, _What’s a cool guy like you doing in a place like this?_ But I already know. You have a weakness for adorable.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Labradoodle,” Abed said.

Jeff’s eyes went all dreamy.

“And see, the puppy parade hasn’t even started yet. But the mere mention of a labradoodle makes you weak at the knees. I’m onto you.”

“You’re not onto anything. This is just a convenient place for me to stand and eat my hot dog, and I had something in my eye just then.”

Abed scrutinized him. “Siberian husky puppy.”

“Dammit. It’s the—it’s the blue eyes, with all the fur… they look like stuffed animals.”

“I know,” Abed said. “Why do you think I’m here?”

“Anyone else in the group coming?”

“Troy and Annie are walking some of the puppies. Britta thinks they get them from puppy mills, so she’s a no-show, and Shirley says if she sees one, she’ll adopt it, so it’s best she stays away.”

“Pierce?”

“Says having a puppy parade is age discrimination against dogs, that just because something’s younger doesn’t mean it’s cuter or any more valuable. He almost won Britta over, but she had a cause already. She wants me to take pictures, though, so I brought my camera.”

“And your winning personality.”

Abed fired a finger gun at him. “You don’t mind me standing with you.”

“Actually, even though we hang out all the time, I’ve been meaning to tell you that I find your company abhorrent. Please leave. _Why_ would I mind you standing with me?”

“Because I’m a witness. To you caring.”

“I gave up on that a long time ago. You and the group were my first puppy parade. Lots of slobber, big eyes, cuddly, but a tendency to pee on the carpet? I couldn’t resist.”

“Sweetness with a sarcastic sting to it,” Abed said. “Classic Winger.”

“If you were a puppy,” Jeff said, “you’d be a whippet. All skinny and looking at things with your head tilted.”

“Like a greyhound.”

Jeff shook his head. “People race greyhounds.”

“I’m a good runner. I beat Troy.”

“I’m not saying you’re _slow_ , Abed, I’m saying that with greyhounds, they put a mechanical rabbit out for them to chase, but they never get it. Plus, sometimes they treat those dogs—you’re a whippet, okay? They’re practically the same dog, just with a better life.”

“I was right,” Abed said, tilting his head, whippet-like, to look closer at Jeff. “You do have a weakness for adorable.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jeff said. He paused. “Shirley would be a Komondor.”

“The dogs that look like mops.”

“You said that, I didn’t. The appearance isn’t the point. They guard things.”

“Britta?”

“Yorkshire terrier.”

“Chang?”

“Chihuahua.”

“Troy?”

“Lab.”

“You’ve thought this through.”

Jeff shrugged. “I get really bored in my history class.”

“History’s not as much fun as puppies,” Abed agreed. He waved to Troy and Annie as they walked by with their dogs, and took pictures for Britta, especially of the Yorkie that kept yapping at Troy’s ankles. “Cute. Cute, cute, cute.” He carefully framed a snapshot of an Australian shepherd that also put Jeff in the picture. Australian shepherds were herding dogs with nice hair.

Jeff gave the rest of his hot dog to a standard poodle.

“I’m glad we didn’t do a bottle episode this time,” Abed said. “I lost my pen, too, but this seemed more important.”

Jeff cuffed him lightly on the shoulder and took a picture of a whippet.


End file.
